


Seasons of Love

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midotaka drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

They are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I can prove that to you with these drabbles. Enjoy! ^_^

1\. Too slow   
Takao and Midorima are walking side by side on the beachside. The sun is about to set on the horizon casting an orange glow upon them. The back of their hands slightly brushing at one another. Midorima suddenly stopped scratching his head. "Slow!" he uttered under his breath 

"I'm not! I can keep up with you"   
Takao defended himself

"I guess it can't be helped" Midorima pulled Takao's hands, laced his fingers with him "You're too slow." Midorima said slightly smiling to himself.

2\. I'll keep you warm  
It was late November, Takao and Midorima stayed a little too late practicing. On their way home, rain started to pour. They are standing side by side on an empty bus stop, soaking in cold autumn rain. The wind blows sending chills down their spine. Takao embraced himself as another chilly wind blows. 

"Come closer." Midorima instructed. Not sure if he heard it right, Takao didn't move, he just stared at Midorima waiting for confirmation. 

A little pissed, Midorima pulled Takao and locked him in his arms. 

"Nee Shin-chan, what are you doing?" Takao asked still absorbing what's happening.

"It's not like I want to hug you or anything, I'm just trying to keep you warm. Don't overthink."

3\. All I want for Christmas is you  
"Merry Christmas Shin-chan!"  
Takao texted his best friend. He's been checking his phone every five minutes or so, waiting and hoping for Midorima to at least reply to his message. It's been an hour since then, still no reply from Midorima. He sighed as he watched the snow falls outside the window. "He must have been asleep." He told himself and headed to his room. He was about to close the lights when the door bell rang. He looked outside through his window and saw Midorima standing outside their front door, an umbrella in one hand and a box on the other hand. He ran quickly to open the door.

"I was nearby, so I decided to drop by. It's not like I would walk for an hour from our house just to see you on Christmas eve." He handed Takao the box of cake he was holding "Merry-" adjusting his glasses he looked sideways avoiding to meet Takao's eyes "Merry Christmas"

4\. Sakura   
"Nee Shin-chan.." Takao is walking a few steps behind Midorima on the cherry blossom covered walkway of the park "What am I to you?"

Midorima suddenly stopped causing Takao to bump on his back. With one hand he pulled Takao closer to him, he cupped his face with the other, and pressed his lips against him. A soft wind blowing as cherry blossoms falls around them in swirling patterns.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weeklong absence. Mashiro is back! ^_^


End file.
